


Отпуск

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), TinARu



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Swearing, Wake-Up Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Они лежали и начали трахаться.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Отпуск

Утро началось прекрасно. Тренер проснулся от солнечных лучей, бьющих в глаза. За окном свистели треклятые птицы, через его грудь была перекинута рука Рэя. Сам Рэй сопел ему в плечо. Иногда морщился, словно даже во сне разбирался с миллионами проблем. Тренер мягко нажал большим пальцем на переносицу Рэя, обычно скрытую за толстой оправой очков, провел до кончика носа. Ответом ему был только полусонный шепот. Кажется, он включал в себя такие слова, как “отъебись, детка” и “ты меня затрахал”.

Тренер только благостно улыбнулся. Трахать Рэя до беспамятства стало его новым любимым видом спорта. Чтобы мозг у того отключался, то есть башка полностью переставала варить, а все, что мог извергать его похабный рот, ― это ядреный мат, какой Тренер слышал только в юности на крайне нехороших улицах Лондона, да такие стоны, что впору было закрывать все англиканские церкви в округе. Благо, Тренер был католиком, ему не страшно.

Тренер слегка сместился, привлекая Рэя к себе. Тот задрал голову и, все еще не до конца проснувшись, прижался губами к подбородку. Рукой он скользнул по груди Тренера, задел сосок ― какой, если честно, Тренер даже не понял, ибо пропустил, с увлечением наблюдая за пробуждением любовника, ― и зарылся пальцами в седые волоски на груди. Слегка потянул. Тренер довольно хмыкнул через нос, почувствовав слабый поцелуй в шею. Борода Рэя привычно обожгла, но это была их общая проблема. Бриться оба не хотели, поэтому решили как самые брутальные мужики страдать и колоться. Долбиться в жопу, приносить другу другу завтраки в постель, жить вместе, любить друг друга и заниматься любой прочей романтической хуйней, но как настоящие мужики не бриться. Благо, за их бородами нихера не было видно, а засосы и покраснения на шее оба научились прятать чуть ли не в первый день. Не зря же они носили по три слоя одежды. 

Мысли лениво копошились у Тренера в голове, пока он плавно елозил рукой по спине Рэя, иногда накрывая крайне красивую жопу рукой. Там он время от времени задерживал пальцы, проникая в расщелину между ягодиц, но не надолго. Еще были покрытые светлыми волосками ляхи, бледные плечи, растрепанная со сна прическа. Все это надо было обязательно утром облапать, еще раз заклеймить и убедиться, что Рэю тепло, уютно, мягко и желательно спокойно. Судя по блаженному бормотанию на ухо и руке, которая выводила круги уже вокруг пупка, Тренер успешно справлялся с возложенной на себя задачей.

План на первый день отпуска Рэя был обозначен еще ночью ― утренний минет, или ебля без презерватива, или взаимная дрочка. Рэй настаивал, что дрочить сподручнее в душе, Тренер пытался уговорить отложить дрочку на после душа. Просто чтобы Рэй снова был грязный, весь в сперме и слюне, и не мог найти отмазку не пойти на четвертый заход.

В общем, Тренер ощущал покой. Полный. Рэй снова зевнул на ухо и потерся полувставшим членом о бедро. Тренер в ответ уже основательно ухватился за его зад и принялся поворачиваться на бок. 

И тут проклятая трель звонка разрушила мирную пастораль.

― Если это тот, о ком я думаю, я вырву ему гланды, ― злобно прошипел Тренер, не думая отстраняться. Только увереннее накрыл полностью проснувшегося Рэя собой и опустился между его бедер. ― Даже не смей тянуть свои загребущие лапы к…

― Не нуди. ― Рэй боднул его коленом в бок и взял телефон. В тот момент, когда он ответил на звонок, его рука наконец опустилась на член Тренера. ― Да, Микки. Нет, бумаги во втором ящике. Нет, босс, точно не могу подъехать.

― Да он издевается, ― продолжал рычать Тренер, уже смочив пальцы смазкой, которая с прошлой ночи валялась на той же тумбочке, откуда Рэй стащил телефон. ― Скажи этому мудаку, что занят. А именно ― твой рот через пару секунд будет занят моим членом.

Рэй шире раскинул ноги, с оттяжкой пару раз провел по означенному детородному органу, размазав каплю предэякулята по головке. Выглядел Рэй не особо сосредоточенно. 

― Сейчас, ― кивнул Рэй, и Тренер не успел его остановить. ― Босс, вам просили передать, что во время отпуска мой рот должен быть занят кое-чьим членом. Поэтому, к моему величайшему сожалению, я не смогу помочь вам найти бумаги на сделку по Макао. До свидания. 

И с этими словами он отключился, кинул телефон обратно на тумбочку и с ехидцей во взгляде посмотрел на Тренера. 

― Так как, минет или сначала оприходуешь задницу? 

Тренер только усмехнулся, смачно шлепнул его по заду и запустил сразу два пальца в и так растянутый вход Рэя. Рэймонд довольно выдохнул, весь словно расслабился и закинул руки Тренеру на плечи. Оставив до того обласканный член без внимания.

― Это сейчас был намек, что вся работа на мне?

― Отпуск, Джеймс, у меня отпуск. Так что не смей жаловаться на колено и давай за дело. 

Рэй поскреб ногтями по позвонкам на спине Тренера и улыбнулся широко-широко.

А что Джеймс? Джеймс, конечно, не мальчик, но, как он не уставал повторять себе каждое утро, трахать Рэймонда Смита ― это величайшая почесть и главное призвание в его жизни. Без шуток, он правда так думал.

Поэтому число пальцев он уверенно увеличил до трех. Сгибал их, растягивая, как еще год назад и не мечталось, а затем резко вынул. Рэй был достаточно растахан с вечера. Да и не кисейная он барышня, будет же потом жаловаться, что Тренер слишком нежничает. Впрочем, сам Рэй, когда оказывался сверху, превращался в крайне заботливую наседку и настаивал, что Тренера надо готовить как минимум по десять минут, аккуратно фиксируя больное колено. В общем, с Рэем либо так, либо никак. А нежности Тренер все равно себе позволял. Ибо нехуй тут ему выпендриваться и жопой крутить. Поэтому он зафиксировал бородатый подбородок и проник языком в податливо раскрывшиеся губы. Рэй застонал ему прямо в рот. Тренер лизнул его верхнюю губу, погладил большими пальцами тазовые косточки и потянул залюбленную и уже совершенно родную жопу на себя. Рэй приподнялся на локтях и плотоядным взглядом проследил, как член оказывается в нем. И, приняв Тренера в себя, с гортанным стоном откинулся обратно на простыни. 

Как к такому привыкнуть, было непонятно. Тренер не уставал поражаться, как Рэй прогибался в спине на первых толчках, как мягко давил на плечи, опуская ближе к себе, чтобы можно было дышать рот в рот и изредка целоваться. Как плотно обхватывал его внутри, сжимался и отпускал. Как стонал иногда еле слышно, а иногда громко и совершенно порнографично. Как не тянулся первым к своему члену, всегда дожидаясь, когда Тренер накроет его рукой и начнет дрочить. Быстро, неаккуратно, в надежде выдоить оргазм из самого упрямого гангстера в Лондоне. 

Тренер смотрел вниз, дрочил толстый член, который подумывал сегодня позже ощутить в себе, с силой толкался бедрами, проникая все глубже и глубже. Светлые пряди Рэя разметались по подушке, одной рукой он обнимал Тренера за плечи, а второй беспорядочно скользил по груди, боку, спине. Царапал и наверняка оставлял синяки, когда больно стискивал бедро и шею. Тренеру было похуй, он лишь опускался быстрее, отводя дальше ногу Рэя. Для лучшего доступа. Иначе этот подлец будет жаловаться, мол, трахали его не под тем углом. Искренности в таком пиздеже не было ни на йоту, зато провокации ― целый вагон.

Оргазм был близко. Тренер опустился к задыхающемуся под ним Рэю и взял жесткий изматывающий темп. Рука, дрочащая член, тоже ускорилась. Пот капал на глаза, Рэй широко открывал свой абсолютно пошлый рот и хрипло стонал. Тренер снова наклонился ниже и выдохнул ему в самые губы, прикусив нижнюю, прежде чем поцеловать:

― Со мной, Рэй.

― Джеймс, ― раздалось приглушенно, прежде чем он погрузился в блаженное ничто. Это всегда было сильно. До ядерного взрыва перед глазами. Так сильно, что ногу прострелило, а Рэй наверняка оставил на спине царапины. 

Оргазм с Рэем всегда был идеален. Сколь усталыми или злыми они ни приходили домой, сколь долгой ни была их разлука или сколь сильно они ни старались нежничать. Они совпадали. Наглухо были спаяны друг с другом если не с первой встречи, то со второй ― точно.

Рэй под ним выдохнул куда-то в шею, но даже не сделал попытки отстраниться. Он ненавидел грязь, но никогда не возражал, чтобы Тренер кончал ему на живот, на грудь и даже на лицо. Это было поразительно, но никто не жаловался.

Поэтому Тренер быстро прижался щекой к щеке, поцеловал уголок губ и, отодвинувшись, провел рукой по бедрам Рэя, размазывая свою сперму. Рэй только щурился и улыбался.

― Если честно, у меня пиздецки болит колено, ― неожиданно признался Тренер.

― А у меня поясница. Хочу закинуться таблетками и вином.

― У тебя заболит печень.

― Не исключено.

Тренер лег на подушки, пока Рэй принялся обстоятельственно вытирать их обоих от спермы и даже кое-где от пота. В конце процедуры он мягко поцеловал Тренера в плечо, но тот не дал ему отстраниться и жарко накрыл его губы своими.

― Минет тебе сделаю я.

― Не имею никаких возражений. А вот после уже я тебя трахну.

― Еби меня полностью, детка. Но в душе предлагаю даже не пытаться.

― Согласен, ну его нахуй. 

На том и порешили. Правда, прежде чем пойти на второй заход, они все же успели помыться, почистить зубы и даже позавтракать. И выпить пару таблеток, варварски запив их белым вином. Кажется, итальянским. 

А потом не вылезали из постели до самого вечера.

**Author's Note:**

> Не запивайте таблетки алкоголем. ПОЖАЛСТА.


End file.
